The Truth
by mizfab
Summary: After an incident in school left Jade hospitalized, Tori finally sees how much Jade means to Beck  Bade with a pinch of Tandre


**This is my first time writing a Beck/Jade story. It's a oneshot. Enjoy :) **

**p/s: I do not own Victorious.**

"I don't know why you feel the need to talk to that blonde bimbo for ten minutes straight!"

"Babe, I told you, she was asking me about the homework from Calculus."

Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat swiveled around in their chairs to stare as the 'Golden Couple' made their way into the room. As usual, Jade's flaming temper and Beck's hopeless attempt to subdue her alerted them to their arrival.

"Do those two ever stop fighting for a day?" Tori asked her friends curiously. Andre took a look at the still bickering duo over his shoulders and shrugged.

"They're normal like that," he replied simply before turning his attentions back to his keyboard. Tori leaned her chin on her palm, frowning as Jade continued to question Beck.

"I wonder if he ever gets tired of Jade's attitude," she whispered.

"It's a miracle he hasn't run from the demon incarnation, huh?" came Rex's reply. Robbie shushed him and looked around, afraid that somehow Jade had heard what the puppet said. Andre raised an eyebrow. Before he could interfere, a red blob bounced in front of them. Cat.

"Oh guys, did you hear? Sikowitz was arrested this morning because the police thought he was a homeless man trying to rob this school," she said airily before giggling to herself.

The trio stared at her. Andre was the first one to speak up. "That's…not funny, Cat. Poor Sikowitz."

"Oh!" Tori suddenly shrieked, "I just remembered! I baked Grandma Vega's Famous Muffins yesterday. You guys should really try it."

She reached for her bag and pulled out a Tupperware filled with muffins. Andre and Cat immediately grabbed one while Robbie argued with Rex on who gets to bite first. Tori walked to the back of the class where Beck and Jade usually sit to offer them muffins. She wasn't surprised to see the two of them locking lips like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh hey guys," Tori approached carefully. Beck's lips left Jade's long enough to look at the girl standing before them.

"What's up, Tori?"

Tori held out the Tupperware in front of her. "I baked these yesterday. Try some." Beck reached into the container and pulled two out. Jade stared in disgust as he shoves the pastry into her hands. "Come on, babe. Try it."

"I rather eat my own limbs," Jade responded. Tori felt a little hurt at her response but she kept her smile on.

"Why, Jade? Afraid that my muffins are far better than yours ever will be?" she teased. Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously. She snatched the muffin from Beck's hands and took a bite a little too aggressively. Kind of like she was chewing raw meat instead of a soft muffin.

Satisfied, Tori spun around and headed back to her seat. She began chatting with Cat about her loves of cupcakes and laughs occasionally at Rex's jokes. Andre asked for another one and she happily gave him, glad to have her cooking appreciated. Just as he took the first bite, Sikowitz strode in.

"Sorry I'm late class. Apparently my style of clothing is all the range nowadays with our very own street hobos."

The whole class erupted in laughter. Sikowitz was about to give them their assignment for the day when Jade suddenly spoke.

"Vega, are there nuts in this muffin?" she demanded

Tori turned around, a little confused. "Uh yeah, I put crushed almonds in it. Why?" Her question was answered when Jade began coughing and wheezing.

"Beck, the pen," she gasped. Beck looked visibly frightened as he bent over to look at Jade.

"Where did you put it?" he asked hastily.

"My—my locker." Without a second to waste, Beck ran out of the classroom. Cat went to Jade, her normally cheery face contorted with fear.

"Jade, oh my god, try to breathe!" Jade glared at her friend. "What—do you think—I'm doing?" she panted through gritted teeth.

Tori stood up in shock. What was happening to Jade? Why couldn't she breathe? Just as she voiced those thoughts to Andre, Cat screamed. Jade had collapsed to the floor. Sikowitz and the whole class rushed to her aid. Tori made her way to where Jade lay shakily.

"Jade, Jade, wake up!" Cat cried. She dragged Jade's head to rest on her lap instead of the hard floor while Sikowitz checked her condition. Her hearing was filled with the sound of Sikowitz calling for an ambulance mixed with Jade's wheezing and panting.

The door burst open, slamming against the wall loudly. Beck dropped to his knees next to Jade. Tori could see a bright yellow pen clutched tightly in his right hand. She stared with wide eyes as Beck twisted the grey cap open and plunged the pen straight into Jade's left thigh. After a few seconds, he drew the pen away, revealing a single long needle, before massaging the thigh.

Everyone waited on the edge of their toes as Jade's breathing slowly returned to normal. Beck pulled Jade so she was resting on his lap instead and brushed her hair away.

"Jade, wake up. Please wake up," he whispered, patting her cheeks gently. Slowly, Jade's eyes began to flutter open.

"Beck?" she rasped out. A single tear escaped her eyes and trailed down the side of her face. Beck wiped it away.

"It's okay; you're okay now."

Sikowitz patted Jade on the head, a rare sight of his maturity. "The ambulance is going to be here soon. Hang in there, Jade."

Tori watched as Beck continued to murmur into Jade's ear and stroked her cheeks until the paramedics arrived to take her to the hospital. Andre, Robbie, Cat and Tori stood beside Beck as they observed Jade being whisked away.

At lunch, Beck gathered his things and headed out of the school. He was shocked to see the whole gang already gathered around his car. Without a word exchanged, they drove to the hospital.

Beck was ten seconds away from yelling at the nurse when she refused to let them visit Jade. "Visiting hours is at 12.30. I suggest you wait patiently," she said stiffly. Andre and Robbie had to drag him to the waiting room before he completely blew his top off. Inside the whitewash room, Beck collapsed heavily on the hard couch.

"She's going to fine, dude," Andre patted him on the back. Tori stared at the clearly distraught Beck.

"Can we get some food now? We skipped lunch for this," Rex said. The others agreed and stood up.

"Do you want anything, Beck?" asked Cat. Beck just shook his head. Cat, Andre and Robbie stepped out of the room, leaving only Tori and Beck. She shuffled her feet on the floor nervously, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry Beck," she apologized weakly, breaking the silence. "This is all my fault. I made her eat that stupid muffin."

Beck threw an arm over his face, shielding his eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't know she was allergic to nuts."

Tori took a seat next to Beck and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are _you _okay?" she asked gently. Beck removed his arm to offer her a frail smile.

"I'm just shaken a little, you know," he said, with a slight quiver in his voice. "The idea that I could lose Jade in mere minutes because of a stupid peanut is just—terrifying."

Tori's eyes softened as she gazed at the boy. "You really love her, don't you?"

"So much. I can't even imagine what my life would be if Jade's not in it. She's my everything—there's no Beck without Jade."

Silence surrounded them when Tori couldn't come up with a reply. She just rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. The previous nurse suddenly came in and stopped in front of them.

"You can visit your friend now," she said curtly before turning to leave again. Tori and Beck walked down the narrow hallway a few times before they found Jade's room.

"You go ahead first. I bet she can't wait to see you," Tori pushed Beck forward.

Beck disappeared behind the door. Tori stood on her toes to peek curiously over the small glass window. What she saw melt her heart in a puddle of goo.

Jade's face was illuminated with a smile as soon as she spotted Beck. It was the first time Tori saw Jade smiled so bright, it could light up the whole room. Beck immediately drew her into his arms and buried his head into her neck. Tori could see his body trembling while Jade ran her hands up and down his back. She could faintly hear him saying 'I love you' repeatedly and 'Don't scare me like that'.

Tori finally saw just how much Beck loves Jade. She was consumed with guilt when she recalled all the days of flirting with him just to get on her nerves. Tori walked away from the door to give the couple their privacy. Now, she could certainly let go of the petty crush she had on Beck and focus on the important matters.

Tori grinned when she saw Andre waiting for her at the end of the hallway.


End file.
